The Distance Between us
by Riafangz
Summary: When plans were arranged, they all thought it would go perfectly. It was flawless to them, but everything seemed so easy. At the end of the journey they were all caught off guard. Everyone makes mistakes, but this was the biggest one of their lives. Three friends had thought they were separated for good, truth it... They weren't. Can each of them get over their differences?


**Yo guys! Yeah i've been dead. Truth be told I've moved onto other sites like Quotev and Wattpad, but I huffed and decided to crawl back in for a bit... Now midn you i'm updating slowly on the other sites too, I'm actually revising 7 chapters, yes I hid 6 chapters from Fanfiction... oops. Sorry. BUT nonetheless, I'm happy that you guys read this, and thank you to the Guest who gave me feedback on making stronger sentences, and again. I'm not a perfect writer, I do this for fun, not a job. it's a hobby. Sorry if grammar isn't great, or spelling isn't right, ect. And yes, sentences included. I'm not perfect, and that's how it works. Deal? Deal.**

 **But yeah, thanks for reading and so forth!**

 **I do not own Owari no Seraph or the plot/characters, i only own my OC and my friend owns her oc.**

It was nothing more than a calm winter's eve. It snowed and while it did, people crowded the streets, laughter, love, it was a cheery feeling. It filled the air that night as it was almost Christmas Eve.

A couple shared their touch, holding hands and smiling. Another holds boxes upon boxes of glorious presents that was meant for their loved ones. Then there were others who did nothing more than share a moment of silence and enjoy the stroll and looking at the lights. Simply a time to enjoy.

Though the couple started having issues. The man had dropped to the ground, unknowing of any causes. The woman looked back and tried to help him, but soon found herself clutching her throat for air as she too, fell to the ground. Soon this stared happening for everyone. This unexplained event started happening all around the world. Soon, cars lost control, trucks took their toll. Planes ceased to fly.

After a dramatic fall, half the city was engulfed in flames. Soon, hooded figures started to walk among the people.

Somewhat though, children were the only survivors of this. The story takes place around an Orphanage's children. The Hyakuya Orphanage was a home to many small children, all no more than Eight or Nine. Outside, a group of no more than four children were running back to the Orphanage. There was a girl, about eight years old with cherry brown hair, and bright violet eyes. Another girl with them was around the same age, with golden honey hair and brown or hazel colored eyes. Then there were two boys. Both at the age of eight as well. One had blond hair and blue eyes, the other had raven hair and green eyes.

The raven haired boy stopped to see a hand inching towards him. However, being over the age of Thirteen, he clutched his head and bent over, throwing up a large amount of blood. He soon too, fell to the ground. Dead. The boy, now horrified took a step back. "Yuu come on!" The blond haired boy called out. The newly dubbed Yuu, went running after the others, as a voice rang through the city.

"Attention to those still alive. A virus has spread out throughout the world, and has killed off almost all of humanity. Those under thirteen however, have been the ones to survive the fall and are not able to contact the strain. We will be collecting all children here shortly."

Soon they reached the Orphanage, and trampled upstairs. "Yuu, Yume, keep the kids over there!" The blond called out. "Director? Director wake up!" He pleaded. The girl next to him shook her head. "It's no use Mika!" She said. Meanwhile, footsteps were heard and a hooded figure stood at the windows. They all crowded around the fallen director, huddling in the corner while the vampires came, and one by one took them away.

They were then shoved into a vehicle, where they would be transported to another city. One where the vampires had decided where their location was. That was to a City known as Sanguinem.

From here on out, that was how the way things would be.


End file.
